


Sometimes Kisses are the Best Medicine

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione hasn't had the best day, but Severus is there to comfort her
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sometimes Kisses are the Best Medicine

“Hermione!” Severus called her from the kitchen. He couldn’t hear her muffled groan in response. He waited a second, wondering what she was doing and what was taking so long. He remembered that she hadn’t seemed to be in the best mood that morning. Dinner was nearly ready and the table was set. He walked to their room and saw her curled up in the blankets, her curls were the only visible part of her. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the cocoon of blankets.

“Dinner is almost ready,” he whispered against the outermost quilt. He paused to notice a slight shiver coming from said cocoon.

“Hermione?”he whispered, slowly peeling back the fluffy layers of warmth and pulling her toward him. She tried to bury herself further but he tucked his arms into the blankets and found her. Her hands immediately grasped onto his forearms and her face was against his hands. He felt something wet. _Oh no, what happened?_

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” he murmured, carefully pulling her out of the blanket pile and into his lap. He grabbed a blanket and put it on top of them so she’d stay cozy. She was audibly sniffling now with her head pressed into his stomach. Her hands clutched at where she could hold onto him.

“Talk to me, my love… what is it? Has something happened?” he was worried but kept his voice level.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, her voice cracking. He held her tighter, rubbing his hand over her back like she would do for him after a long day.

“Bad day?” he asked. She nodded and nuzzled into him.

“I’m so sorry, love. Dinner is almost ready, are you hungry?” he asked softly. She nodded again. “Come on then, let’s go eat and then come back and cuddle up. How about that?” he offered. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and smiled weakly. He kissed her forehead and received a slightly happier smile. He planted kisses all over her face until she was giggling uncontrollably.

“A little better?” he asked sheepishly, giggling slightly himself.

“Very much,” she smiled, taking a deep breath of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
